


Schach I

by cricri



Series: Fernbeziehung [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Caring, Coming Out, Episode Related, Episode: Das Wunder von Wolbeck, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Herbert Is Comforting, Herbert Thiels POV, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Outsider, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herbert hat einen aufmerksamen Moment.</p><p>  <i>Es dauert einen Moment, bis ihm auffällt, was an Frankie heute anders ist als sonst. Abgesehen davon, daß er in letzter Zeit noch miesepetriger ist als gewöhnlich.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/75231.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Schach I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jo).



> **Bezug:** gehört zu Sehnsucht, aber Schachspielen lassen wollte ich Herbert und Thiel schon seit "Das Wunder von Wolbeck"  
>  **A/N:** Für joslj, die sich zu Sehnsucht noch mehr "getting caught"-Drabbles gewünscht hat.

***

Es dauert einen Moment, bis ihm auffällt, was an Frankie heute anders ist als sonst. Abgesehen davon, daß er in letzter Zeit noch miesepetriger ist als gewöhnlich.

"Ist dir der Pulli nicht ein bißchen zu groß?" Er hat sich gar nichts weiter dabei gedacht, aber der Junge geht sofort in die Defensive.

"Das ist nicht meiner. Mir war bloß kalt." Frankie hält fragend zwei Bier hoch und schafft es im gleichen Moment, verlegen zu wirken, was Herbert nur noch neugieriger macht. "Willst du eins?"

Er nickt, aber mit der Pullisache ist er noch nicht fertig. "Und? Wem gehört er?"

"Hat Boerne wohl hier vergessen", nuschelt sein Sohn und stellt die Flasche vor ihm ab. Komisch, er kann sich gar nicht erinnern, den Professor schon einmal in etwas anderem als Hemd und Anzug gesehen zu haben. Naja, jetzt forscht er sowieso erst einmal im Ausland, da wird er keine Pullis brauchen. Er greift nach seiner Flasche und schaut zu Frankie hinüber, der sich inzwischen damit beschäftigt, das Schachbrett aufzubauen und seinem Blick demonstrativ ausweicht. So ist das also.

"Wie lange ist er denn noch drüben?"

"82 -" Franks Ohren werden rot. "So drei Monate, mein' ich."

Er nimmt die Münze und wirft sie. "Kopf oder Zahl?"

"Zahl", sagt Frankie, und Herbert dreht das Brett um.

"Die gehen schneller rum, als du denkst."

Der Junge schaut auf, erleichtert, aber auch überrascht. Was hat er denn gedacht? Daß ihn das stören würde? Nachdem er sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt hat, daß die beiden befreundet sind, ist das ja nun auch nur noch ein gradueller Unterschied. Herbert nickt einmal kurz.

"Dein Zug."

* Fin *


End file.
